Various types of tumors developing in a body need accurate diagnosis because medicine and method for treatment may be different. Definite diagnosis of a tumor is diagnosed by detecting tumor cell in a tumor tissue. However, various types of tumors may develop in the same area of the body, thus identifying the type of a tumor through cytoscopy before treatment is required.
Methods for tissue biopsy at a tumor lesion are incision biopsy that makes an incision in the skin and sample a tissue, fine needle aspiration biopsy that uses a syringe and, a gun biopsy that use a needle firing device.
An incision biopsy may have high accuracy of diagnosis because enough tissue can be sampled. However, incision biopsy is costly and time-consuming due to anesthesia and skin incision. Further, without accurate and attentive surgery, there is a high possibility of contamination of a tumor tissue around the incision area.
A fine needle aspiration biopsy is less discomforting and painful for the patient. However, accurate diagnosis may be difficult because the amount of sampling is too small.
A gun biopsy is possible of obtaining more tissue sample using a needle with an incisal surface. Thus, accuracy of diagnosis is relatively high among biopsy methods. Therefore, the gun biopsy is widely used in diagnosis of various cancers.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a biotissue sampling apparatus 100 according to a gun biopsy technology of a related art.
A biotissue sampling apparatus 100 according to a biopsy technology of a related art includes a housing 110, a tube extending and combining with a front-end of the housing 110 and a needle assembly 130 that sample a body tissue through combining with a front-end of a tube 120.
The needle assembly 130 includes a front-end 132 and a storage unit 134 storing a tissue formed in the back of a front-end 132.
A firing button 112 formed on the rear-end of the housing 110 moving the needle assembly 130 to a biopsy area and advances the tube according to the moved needle.
A cutting unit 122 is formed on the front-end of the tube 120 to cut a tissue.
A method for use of a biotissue sampling apparatus 100 according to a related technology of the afore-mentioned structure is illustrated at the following.
FIG. 2A to FIG. 2C are tissue sampling process of a biotissue sampling apparatus 100 according to a related art.
First, insert a tube 120 in a tumor tissue while looking at an imaging device (not shown) then when pushing a firing button 112 one time that is formed on a rear-end of a housing, a needle assembly 130 penetrates into a tissue area for sampling. Thereby, a tissue for sampling is placed in a storage unit 134 of the needle assembly. (refer to arrow A of FIG. 2A)
When the tissue is placed in the storage unit 134, push the firing button 112 formed in the rear-end of the housing 110 and the tube 120 moves to the front-end of the needle assembly 130 as shown in FIG. 2B. Thereby, the tissue is cut and put it in the storage unit 134. (refer to arrow B of FIG. 2B)
Lastly, after the tube 120 is extracted from the skin while the tube 120 is moved to the front-end 132 of the needle assembly 130 (FIG. 2B), a sampled tissue may be stored in the storage unit 134 of the needle assembly 130 may be obtained. Thus, tissue sampling is completed as illustrated in FIG. 2A.
However, a biotissue sampling apparatus 100 of related art with the above structure may cause hemorrhage in an inserting hole when a needle assembly 130 is inserted and extracted from a body. Thus, if blood pools, bruise or hematoma may be a problem.
Further, when a tissue is a malignant tumor, a hemorrhage area and hematoma may be regarded as a contamination by a malignant tumor cell. Thus, a cutting range may be expanded or may have to carry out dismemberment during surgery.
Additionally, two cases of fluid and solid substance mixed disparately in a body tumor and a cystic tumor that only includes fluid exist. In case of a fluid tumor, sampling with a biotissue sampling apparatus according to a related art may not be easy.